horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge
"Horrid Henry's Horrid Revenge" '''is the twentieth episode from Series 1. In this episode, Peter told on Henry which resulted in him staying in his room, so he plotted his revenge together with Ralph, Margaret and Susan by making message pages that are paper planes. Characters *Horrid Henry *Perfect Peter *Mum *Dad *Moody Margaret *Rude Ralph *Sour Susan *Tidy Ted *Spotless Sam *Goody-Goody Gordon Plot Peter is painting a picture of Mum when Henry frightens him with an alien mask. Peter runs away and Henry decides to do some finishing touches on his painting. When Peter comes back, Henry has painted a blue mustache on Mum. Peter starts calling for Mum, so Henry threatens him by saying that he will paint him blue if he does it again. Peter then grabs his paintbrush and falls over, spilling his paint all over the floor and his face. Mum sees what has happened, and Peter blames Henry for it, so Mum sends Henry to his room and he shouts "It's not fair!", opening the episode. Henry vows revenge on Peter by making a loud noise. But Mum tells him that the more noise he makes the longer he’ll stay in his bedroom, and can only leave to go to the toilet. Henry spends the rest of the day playing with his toys. The next morning, he wakes up to find that everything in his room had disappeared, with a radio that has a recording of Mum telling Henry this. He switches the radio to Destruction FM and starts singing a song about getting revenge on Peter. When he stops singing, he realizes that he has drawn pictures of what he will do to Peter all over his wall. He sends a message to Margaret and Susan in Margaret's garden and they get Ralph to bring him a bucket of paint. He quickly paints his wall and finishes just in time when Mum comes up with his lunch. After Henry tells Mum that he will not do what he did again, he is free to go. Henry and Ralph start plotting their revenge against Peter when Margaret and Susan come up because Henry said that Margaret could be the leader of the Purple Hand Gang for a whole day if she got Ralph over. When Ralph remarks on how Peter could think that the mask was real, Henry comes up with an idea. Peter and his friends are painting in the kitchen, when Henry turns the radio over, pretending to be a news reporter saying that Earth is being invaded by aliens. With Ralph, Margaret and Susan help out with the plan, Peter and the others instantly fall for it. Henry says that the only way to protect themselves is to paint their faces and the outside of the house blue, which Peter and his friends instantly do. When Dad comes home, Peter delightedly tells him what they did and they start painting Dad as well. Afterwards, Henry, Ralph, Margaret and Susan start laughing fit to burst, talking about what the best bits were, whilst Henry is glad that he finally got his revenge, screaming in victory, disturbing some aliens who happen to real. Trivia *Peter gives an evil smile when Henry is sent to his room. *When Peter asked when Henry would come out of his room, it may either be because he was concerned about Henry or he was just sick of the music blaring out of his room (which has the most probability). *This is where Peter is seen as he is being lucky. *There was another version of this episode with the mistakes fixed like (Peter getting his brush back, Henry yells no, the shelf on the wall, Henry writing his second letter, paint, car and the car shot. It has not been seen much either. *This is the first time Peter has been sent to his room for painting Dad blue. Errors *Ralph says that the mask that he is holding is the one that Henry used to frighten Peter, but the mask looks nothing like the one that Henry used. *After Peter ran out, he said, ''"Henry? Is it safe to come '''out?". Technically, it meant to be ''come in as he was outside and not vice versa. *When Dad is driving down the road, the car is maroon in colour, but in the next shot when Dad turns into the driveway, the car is its usual red colour. *In the shot where Dad says "What?", he is driving on the left side of his car but when he gets out of the car, he exits from the right side of the car. *In the other version, when Henry said “You must paint your whole face and the outside of your house blue”, the paint wasn’t shown but the cups were only shown. *In the original version when Peter says "Get off Henry", his lips did not move. *When Henry says that Margaret is just painting her playhouse, his bed sheet disappears the scene after. *When Mum is nearly at Henry's bedroom door when he's trying to paint off the drawings in his wall, she has black dotted eyes instead of the normal ones the other characters have. Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Category:Home Category:Season 1